Hisakata Clan
, |unnamed Clan=No |image= |unnamed Clan=No |kanji=久方一族 |romaji=Hisakata Ichizoku |literal=Moon Clan |affiliations=Land of Demons, Land of the Snow |Kekkei Mora=Chikushoudou |media=Novel }} The Hisakata Clan is an aristocratic clan heralding from the frigid Land of Snow. The Hisakata was once a nomadic tribe wandering the brumal plains, preaching their peerless wisdom to the crestfallen citizens of Shimogakure following the Warring States Period and the Great Depression that shortly ensued. Their contributions to the reinstation of Shimogakure and counseling of citizens would lead to their rise to unquestionable sovereignty. The clan's prodigious rank was not one merely for show, the Hisakata has consistently produced some of the greatest shinobi Shimogakure has ever witnessed. Alas, the clan would go nigh-extinct after the coup of treacherous traitors who would soon throw Shimogakure back into its "lost age." Currently, the remnants of the clan are split throughout the entire world, the only thing tying them together is their strange dominion over the and bestial nature. Overview The Hisakata Clan's origins are allegedly traced all the way back to the foundation of the Land of Demons, their dark past obscure with many researchers saying they were a fearsome tribe who usurped fear into the hearts of the other inhabitants whereas others say they were peacemakers to the constant feuds that occurred. Their clan has been consistently been depicted as animals in paintings over a Millenium old, analogous to the Inuzuka Clan, many draw close connections with the two clans both physically and metaphysically, which leads one to assume the Hisakata Clan is either a descendant of a common ancestor of the Inuzuka or is the ancestor to the Inuzuka Clan. Despite this, it has been confirmed the Hisakata was a very cultured and humane clan aswell, many portraits showing them dancing, singing, playing instruments, and throwing festivals as means of celebration. The Hisakata was a very intelligent tribe that used their intellect to hunt and extirpate the simpleminded Oni that plagued the Land of Demons. The sudden eradication of one of the most powerful species inhabiting the land would lead to the other species to be alarmed of the Hisakata's evident power and infinitely peerless intellect. Unfortunately, for great power, one must make the ultimate sacrifice. For the Hisakata, this sacrifice was their home. They were exiled from the Land of Demons because of the rising tension between them and the yōkai that lived amongst them, the possibility of a war was extremely likely and in an attempt to cease this dispute, the daimyō banished the Hisakata from their home and lead an army to eradicate those who refused the blatantly illicit apartheid. With no place to call home, the Hisakata became a wandering tribe that has caused an innumerable amount of chaos but has also brought forth an equal amount of tranquility to the lands. This paradox stems from their notion that is required for to have any true impact on one's life. They continued this way of living until the 34th clan head broke the family pact and caused an irredeemable massacre that took the lives of nearly two thousand men and a few adolescent children. This broken pact would lead to the Hisakata to feel true suffering that would last for generations to come. The tribe was disbanded for nearly a century until the progeny of the 42nd clan head who traveled the entire earth in hopes of reuniting the family once more. Their bonds as a family would only blossom after the clan's reinstitution. Even during the clan's downfall, the sentimental bonds forged through the countless deaths of her ancestors will forever live in young Haruki's heart. Abilities